La confession
by Akima Malefoy
Summary: Ron se confesse finalement! Tout petit oneshot. Ne tient pas compte des tomes 5,6 et 7


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling évidemment. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui est ma « propriété ».

AUCUN SPOILER! (Je n'ai pas lu le 7 encore!) Tout ce qu'il faut c'est d'avoir lu le 4ième tome.

Je n'ai pas de bêta alors désolé si quelques fautes sont encore discernables.

Résumé : Ron se confesse finalement.

Petit conseil : Quand Ron parle, entre chaque phrase, laisser un petit temps de silence. C'est comme ça que je me suis imaginer qu'il parlait. Comme ça, ça fait moins impression qu'il récite un discours!

**La confession**

Il faisait très froid en cette soirée d'automne. Un homme à la chevelure rousse parsemée de poils blancs traversait le parc, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Emmitouflé dans une grande cape verte, il semblait être ailleurs; il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait faire. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à destination. Une hirondelle chantait sa complainte et l'homme se tourna pour voir où était perché l'oiseau. Une fois qu'il l'eut repéré, il la regarda un instant puis se tourna vers son objectif et sourit faiblement. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. La 6ième fois fut la bonne.

-Salut Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes pour l'instant. Que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Il jeta un regard sur le bouquet de fleurs, puis se tourna vers sa cible à nouveau. Ronald Weasley prit une bonne inspiration et s'exprima franchement pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. J'aurais dû te le dire dès la première fois où j'en ai pris conscience. Je sais que je t'ai souvent fait de la peine sans le vouloir. Nos disputes étaient toujours stupides. J'avais la tête dure et la tienne l'était encore plus. On n'était jamais d'accord. Je n'admettais pas que j'avais tort alors qu'au fond de moi, je savais que tu avais raison. Tu as toujours eu raison et j'ai toujours eu tort.

Il prit une petite pause et continua.

-Avec Harry, c'était toujours facile, mise à part l'épisode de la coupe en quatrième année. On avait le quidditch, les échecs et un tas d'autres trucs en commun. Harry et toi aviez plein de choses en commun aussi. Mais voila. Toi et moi, nous n'avions rien…à part Harry. Pour moi, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais plus.

Il sourit nerveusement.

-C'est plutôt stupide ce que je vais t'avouer, mais… je me suis en quelque sorte arrangé pour que nos disputes nous rapprochent. Nos chicanes étaient ce que nous avions en commun. Ça a marcher un certain temps. Un certain temps pendant lequel j'ai réussi à ne pas trop te blesser. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Quelqu'un est arrivé dans le décor et nos disputes t'ont alors fait souffrir. Krum. Viktor Krum. Je l'ai tellement détesté. Il te regardait comme moi je te regardais. Pourtant, tu n'as vu que son regard. Pas le mien. Alors tu l'as choisi. Il faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour t'en empêcher. Après ce jour-là où tu l'as choisi, tout est devenu différent. Désormais, je ne me disputais plus avec toi parce que je voulais que ça nous rapproche. Non. Je me disputais avec toi pour que tu puisses voir que j'étais là. Que tu aurais dû me choisir. Pour que tu changes d'avis. Et je t'ai fait mal. Harry me disait que je ne devrais pas agir ainsi avec toi, de t'avouer mes vrais sentiments. Mais comment pouvais-je alors que moi-même je n'en avais pas conscience. Je savais que tu étais précieuse à mes yeux, mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer que s'était à cause de _ça_.

Un nouveau silence se fit.

-En imbécile que je suis, j'ai tenté de me faire à l'idée que la raison pour laquelle te voir avec Krum me dérangeait était parce que tu étais ma meilleure amie. Que ma meilleure amie avait quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis. J'ai donc sortit avec Lavande. J'ai donc essayé de me convaincre que s'était la meilleure chose. Erreur de ma part encore une fois. Tu t'es éloignée de moi et j'ai fait de même de mon côté et j'en souffrais. Je me suis résigné et j'ai bien constaté que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. J'ai laissé Lavande. Après cet épisode, nous sommes revenu au tout début. Nos petites disputes nous rapprochaient. Il n'y avait plus de Lav-Lav et on parlait le moins possible de Krum. On s'est drôlement rapproché cette fois-ci et j'aimais ça. J'adorais ça. J'aimais notre complicité. J'aimais le trio qu'on formait avec Harry. Si je me souviens bien, ça a duré un peu plus d'un an. Ce qui a chamboulé cette heureuse époque? Blaise Zabini. Un Serpentard! Tu t'imagines? Un beau jour après un cours de potion, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me parler en privé. J'étais réticent mais j'ai tout de même accepté. Et ce jour-là, c'était un jeudi, je m'en souviendrai toujours. Ce Zabini m'a demandé s'il avait mon autorisation pour te demander de sortir avec lui. Malgré moi, je lui ai répondu qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il a alors parlé de rumeurs comme quoi depuis que j'avais quitté Lavande, toi et moi étions ensemble.

Il sourit à nouveau.

-Oh Hermione si tu savais comment j'aurais aimé que ces rumeurs soient vraies aujourd'hui. Mais à l'époque, elles ne l'étaient pas. Zabini a alors profité de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui se tenait le week-end suivant pour te demander de sortir avec lui. Et tu as répondu oui. Et mon monde s'est effondré.

Sa voix avait diminuée. On pouvait même sentir qu'elle tremblait.

-Et tu connais la suite. On a eu nos ASPICS. Harry a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Zabini et toi avez emménagés ensemble. Harry a commencé à sortir avec Lavande. Ginny avec Malefoy. Et ma mère m'a forcé à apprécier Malefoy et Zabini. Ma famille t'aimait trop. Tu faisais parti de ma famille. Et puisque Malefoy et Zabini étaient amis, je n'ai pas eu le choix. De mon côté, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie stable. Je passais d'une fille à une autre. Bizarrement, toutes des brunes.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour encore regarder le bouquet de fleur.

-Le noël de nos 24 ans. Le Noël avec un grand N. Je me souviens. On était tous assis dans le salon au Terrier. Plusieurs étaient par terre dont moi. J'avais invité une fille dont je ne me souviens même plus de son nom. C'était Anna? Ou bien Sarah? Ou encore Chloé? Peu importe. Tu avais une surprise pour nous. Après que nous ayons tous déballé nos cadeaux, tu demandas le silence. Tu étais debout et Zabini derrière toi jouait avec une de tes mains. Puis, tu l'as annoncé. En me regardant. Tu attendais un enfant de Blaise Zabini. J'avais mal. Horriblement mal au cœur. Pas pour être malade. Non. Mon cœur souffrait car tout espoir de t'avoir était perdu. Content, Zabini annonça aussi vos fiançailles. Toute la famille se leva donc pour vous féliciter et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais rester là. Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas le montrer. Alors j'ai fait ma valise. Puis j'ai transplané en laissant un message pour mes parents leur disant que je leur écrirai et que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me cherchent.

Ron reprit son souffle durant quelques instants et continua.

-J'ai emménagé au Canada. Plus précisément au Québec. C'était froid là-bas mais au moins je savais que personne ne penserait à me trouver là. Tout le monde savait que je détestais le froid. Mais je m'y suis habitué. J'ai écrit à mes parents et à Harry comme promit. Je recevais des hiboux également. Plusieurs années après ma disparition, j'ai reçut une lettre du Ministère de la magie avec une lettre écrite par toi. J'ai d'abord lu la tienne. Plus je lisais, plus mon cœur battait. Tu m'expliquais combien s'était dur de ne pas m'avoir à tes côtés. Et tu m'avouais une chose auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé. Tu m'aimais. Depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard, tu m'aimais. Tu n'as jamais été assez forte pour me l'avouer. Mais tu m'aimais. Tu racontais plusieurs choses aussi dans ta lettre comme toutes les fois où tu as tenté de me le faire comprendre. Mais ce n'était plus important. La seule chose qui était importante était que tu m'aimais.

Cette fois un grand sourire se trouvait sur le visage de Ron, mais également des larmes.

-Alors j'ai fait le plus vite possible et je suis retourné au Terrier. J'ai trouvé Harry et il m'a expliqué que tu étais ici et pourquoi.

Son sourire s'évanouit.

-Si j'aurais lu la lettre du Ministère, j'aurais su dès le départ où te trouver.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme craqua et éclata en sanglots.

-Hermione. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps avant de te le dire… Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger et je t'aimerai toujours.

Ron baissa la tête et donna un baiser au bouquet de fleur avant de le déposer sur la pierre en face de lui. Il se tourna et rejoignit un homme qui l'attendait près d'une clôture.

L'hirondelle qui avait assisté à la scène s'envola pour venir se poser sur la pierre, à coté du bouquet de fleur. Elle poussa un petit cri qui semblait être un sanglot et regardait les deux hommes s'éloigner.

Sur la pierre, on pouvait y lire ce qui suit :

_Ici gît Hermione Jane Granger Zabini._

_Une femme, une amie, une mère et une grand-mère fabuleuse. _

_Reste en paix._


End file.
